Gulf Stream
by Captain006
Summary: KIBBS fluff with very minor McAbby and Tiva.


6:00. Sharp.

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes at the sound of light scratching on his knee. He groggily peered down and found his hand still particularly intertwined with his wife's. His smile grew as his eyes traveled up her arm and to her beautiful face. Luckily, she hadn't woken up yet so he got the rare privilege of watching her sleep next to him. He still couldn't believe after almost nine years of marriage and two kids she was still by his side. That was a record for him.

He tucked a strand of her newly dyed hair away from her face as gently as possible trying not to disturb her. He missed her dark hair but he loved the sight of her long auburn trestles sprawled across their bed. The woman could stop his heart either way.

He hated waking her but he knew they'd land soon and have to become Special Agents again. But right now, they were just husband and wife. He leaned in sealing the gap between them and place a loving kiss on her lips. She let out a small moan and began the stir but wasn't completely wanting to wake up just yet. Gibbs chuckled as he scooted closer to her. He kissed her a little firmer this time.

She groaned again and kept unconsciously scratching the material of his pant leg with her nail.

"Katie…" he murmured into her lips. Gibbs started snickering at his wife's stubbornness breaking his hold on her lips. He lightly nuzzled her nose and cheek with his nose.

"Baby. Come on. Ya gotta get up." He softly purred but wasn't exactly trying hard to move himself. His hand was still holding hers. Kate finally gave in and met the beautiful blue eyes she fell for on Air Force One.

"Yes, sir." She playfully smirked.

Gibbs bit the inside of his mouth trying to hold his famous glare. "Still haven't learned. Have you?"

"Nope. Sorry." Kate grinned. That did it. Gibbs could feel himself slipping. Kate watched her husband's once terrifying icy glare dissolve into laughter.

"That's my girl." Gibbs engulfed her in his strong arms. Kissing the top of her head.

Kate hugged him as best as she could. Resting her left hand around his warm neck and let it slide down his chest. She was very content to fall back asleep in her current position.

"Don't even think about it." He teased.

"You've never complained before…" She mockingly smirked tracing the neck line of his white t-shirt. Occasionally brushing his skin with the same nail that had been scratching against his pant leg.

"Never will." He matched her smirk. This morning routine definitely beat waking up on his couch after drowning his sorrows in Jack Daniels and pretending his feelings for her weren't warranted to break a sacred rule. He held Kate a little tighter. Laying his cheek on top of her head.

Sure, they weren't at home alone in their bedroom but it was good enough. It was certainly better than his former lifestyle he had over ten years ago. Their moment was interrupted by the pilot reminding Gibbs and his team they were getting close to landing.

He reluctantly let go of his wife, who in turn, reluctantly let go of him as well. When they finally landed, Gibbs barked orders at DiNozzo and McGee before they exited the plush company plane. He almost started giving Kate and Ziva orders before remembering they hadn't been on his team for years. Even Abby was no longer working for him.

All three women or Gibbs' Angels (as Abby lovingly called them) had been transferred to Doug Malcolm's team after the Director found out about all their secret relationships. Doug was another charming silver-haired fox of NCIS and a well-built former Naval officer. They all loved working with Doug and he'd occasionally try to include Gibbs' team in a case so the couples could still work together.

McGee quickly texted Abby saying they made it safely to Florida while Tony escorted his wife, Ziva, off the plane where they were greeted by Special Agent Malcolm.

Before Kate descended down the stairs to the tarmac, she turned around checking for her husband who took the opportunity to quickly give her one last kiss.

"Good Morning, Katie." He grinned.

"Good Morning, Jethro." She mirrored his smile and they walked out ready to face their newest assignment.


End file.
